Waiver Squadron
The Waiver Squadron was an Imperial Air Force elite squadron tasked with the protection of the Empire X capital city, Amules. History 1947 : Invasion During the Anshino invasion, the squadron was asigned to reinforce the already achieved air superiority around the Anshinan Coast and over the Atlantic Ocean. During their deployment the squadron claimed 8 Anshinan aircraft downed and soon they became a symbol for the proud air force. 1948 : Yashi Front Thanks the squadron great performance, any engangements with the Allied Forces was forbidden and the pilots were tasked with the instruction and training of the new pilots who came to join the air force. The instruction and training of the new rookie pilots took place on the Migashankan Coast, during July, 1948. Before the Allied counter-offensive, the squadron had already retreated to reinforce the deep occupied territories which would be soon attacked by the advancing Allied Forces. 1950 : Siege of Amules At this point, for the Empire, the history of the destiny was already written by the Allied Forces. With the lose of all of their occupied territories the only thing remaining was the holy land of the Empire, the birthplace in the west. November 30th, 1950. The Allied Forces began Operation Judgment, or better known as 'the Siege of Amules.' in which resulted in the fall of Amules and the surrender of the Empire X. The Waiver Squadron, led by Helena Luzhin engaged the Allied Forces. The squadron itself claimed 53 bombers downed but it wasn't enough to stop the Allied Forces from constantly bombing the city. On December 1st, Luzhin's squadron successfuly destroyed the Allied front-line airfield known as Loma 7. The following day civilians were evacuated but Imperial Armed Forces continued to defend their capital. On December 3th, on the decisive battle, the capital and it's defenders fell to the Allied Forces. Every pilot on the Waiver Squadron were shot down and Helena Luzhin, died in battle. Dissolution Before the end of December 3th, the Waiver Squadron, from the Imperial Armed Forces Air Service / Imperial Air Force was dissolved following the Empire X capitulation to the Allied Forces. The final actual kill tally of the Waiver Squadron cannot accurately be assessed, as unit record from late 1949 to 1950 were destroyed. Over 1500 kills were certainly claimed, for some 16 pilots killed in action. This squadron produced some of the highest scoring aces of the war. Many of it's pilots were transfered to other units to reinforce the front lines. After the war, Mattew Valderrama was imprisioned for up to seven years. He was released from Anshinan captivity in 1957. Pilot roster Millard Grigsby - K.I.A The original captain of the Waiver Squadron. Above the Atlantic Ocean his aircraft was rammed by an Anshinan fighter. He failed to bail out and died when his aircraft crashed into the sea. During the early stages of the war, Grigsby was engaged and pursued by an Allied Forces fighter. After a hard fight, his Ta-152 finally suffered heavy damage. Defeated, he bailed out over Anshinan soil. The fight with the Anshinan fighter damaged one of his legs, rendering him partially crippled and requiring a walking cane for movement. His delicate health left him unfit to fly, and was thus transferred to the Imperial central Forces Precinct Air Force Intelligence Bureau as an interrogator of prisoners of war. His position as captain of the Waiver Squadron was assumed by Helena Luzhin, a new young but promising female fighter pilot. Helena Luzhin - K.I.A The second and last captain of the squadron. She was shot down and killed during the Siege of Amules. Her body was never recovered. Mattew Valderrama - Alive He flew under both Grigsby and Luzhin command and in late 1950, during the Siege of Amules, he was assigned as the Luzhin's wingman. In battle, his aircraft received heavy damage and Luzhin ordered him to eject. He survived the war and became the lone surviving voice of the Waiver Squadron. Since then, he was interviewed several times about his service with the Imperial Air Force and his personal life. He now lives in Libertad, San Salvacion. Logan Friedermann - K.I.A He flew under the command of Grigsby during the opening stages of the Continental War. On July 15th, 1947, he was shot down and killed during an intercept mission. Shug Edwin - K.I.A Flying under the command of Grigsby, he achieved nine victories between May and July of 1947. On July 1st, he was shot down during a fighter sweep mission above the Atlantic Ocean. He was captured by the Anshinan Navy and translated to Yashi Islands, where he stole a aircraft in a failed attempt to escape. He was then shot down about 10km away from Yashi Islands. His body was never found. Eugenios Damian - K.I.A He flew under the command of Helena Luzhin. He died during the Siege of Amules when his Huckebein was hit and exploded in mid-air. His remains were never founded. Erich Maxim - K.I.A Flying as Waiver number 3 during the Siege of Amules he was badly wounded and then his aircraft crashed into an ammunitions factory. Him and half of the plane survived the crash, including the engine section, tail and nose, but Erich died due to his wounds. Harris Dominicus - K.I.A He flew as Waiver 4 during the Siege of Amules, under Luzhin's command. While attacking an Anshinan heavy bomber he was badly damaged and crashed into a forest. He was buried in the Amules Central Cementery. Gallery Category:Units